


Keep You Close

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fright Night - Freeform, Halloween, Halloween With Dean Drabble Challenge, Haunted House, amusement rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Even badass hunter chicks get scared at Fright Night.





	Keep You Close

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @torn-and-frayed Halloween With Dean Drabble Challenge, my prompt was Fright Night. As always thanks to my beta queen @andromytta!

“Come on, let’s go for one hour. An hour isn’t gonna kill ya.” Dean negotiated. “We never do Halloween stuff.” **  
**

“Dean, our whole lives are Halloween stuff.” Sam sassed as he tossed his backpack on one of the beds in the motel room. “I’m gonna stay here and read up on the case.”

Dean turned to you with the hopeful green eyes that often turned your resolve to jello. “Please?”

You sighed. “Fine, I’ll go for one hour. But only rides. No haunted houses.”

Dean snickered. “You don’t like haunted houses even though you work in haunted houses?”

You shook your head as you pulled on your jacket. “Let’s just go.”

Ten minutes later the two of you entered the front gates of the Fright Night Extravaganza. You dodged teenagers dressed as hipster zombies and adults carrying over priced beers as Dean beelined for the Hells Gate ride.

“Really?” You asked as you squinted up at the rickety oscillating cages. “You want to go into Hells Gate?”

“Seen a hell gate once, nothing special.” He laughed obnoxiously and handed admission to the operator, grabbing your hand and pulling you into a swinging cart.

“Oh fuck.” You groaned, your heart beating from the anticipation and fear. “These cages are rattly.”

Dean laughed again, the same sinfully bright laugh from before and winked at you. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you close.”

Neither of you could stop screeching as the ride threw your cage around a ‘gate’ platform, the change in elevation making you feel like your stomach was going to fly out of you. After three minutes you were laughing hysterically.

“Holy shit, that was fun.” Dean laughed as he climbed out of the ride and then offered you a hand out.

“What next?” You asked, taking a deep breath now that you were on steady ground.

“The Bloodshed!” Dean yelled as he took off across the grassy field separating the rides from the haunted houses.

“Dean!” You yelled, groaning as you jogged after him.

He was at the door to The Bloodshed when you reached him.

“I’m not going in there.” You held your hands up. “I’ll stand out here and wait for you.”

“Please?” Dean gave you the same manipulative puppy dog eyes from before. “I’ll be with you the whole time, I promise.”

“I…” You took a deep breath. “I don’t like haunted houses. They scare me.”

Dean bit his lower lip as he fought his desire to laugh. “Okay, well considering haunted houses are literally our life’s work, I think that’s odd. This...” Dean motioned to the black mobile home covered in fake cobwebs. “This isn’t real.”

“I know that.” You rationalized. “Real ghosts I can kill. This is just to frighten people unnecessarily. And I don’t like it.”

Dean nodded sullenly. “Okay. Let’s go on another ride then.”

“No, Dean. You can still go in there.” You pointed to The Bloodshed. “I’ll wait for you.”

“I don’t want to without you.” Dean shrugged, the corners of his mouth turning into the charming smile that made butterflies lurch in your chest.

“Damnit.” You couldn’t help but give in when he looked at you like that. “Okay, Bloodshed it is.”

Dean threw his fists up in triumph. “Yes!”

You followed as he skipped up to the attendant. As you entered the shack you reminded yourself it was all fake. You’re a badass hunter chick. No need to be scared.

Dean smiled and looked back at you gleefully before he realized you were actually freaked out. He paused and looked into your eyes. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you close.”

“Pretending to protect me so you can make a move on me?” You laughed.

Dean grinned as he took your hand. “Trust me, this wouldn’t be where I’d make my move.”

You frowned as you evaluated his comment. “Wait, what?”

Dean didn’t respond, just tugged you forward as you walked through the haunted house. The first minute wasn’t too bad, just cheesy decorations and blood dripping from walls. Both of you jumped though when a bloody corpse leapt out and nearly touched Dean’s jacket. You screamed every time a bloodier and nastier monster leapt out at you, until Dean was laughing so hard he could barely breathe.

You were delighted when you could see the exit, and you would’ve bolted if Dean hadn’t been in front of you. A decaying creature loomed above as spooky sounds echoed down the dark hallway. Dean’s hand tightened around yours as you hid behind him, his broad shoulders your protection against the fake monster. And even though you knew it was going to do something as it got closer, you still screamed when it raced across the room and lunged at you and Dean.

You closed your eyes for a moment as your caught your breath outside in the fresh air. Dean’s hand rubbed across your shoulders and you opened one eye to see him grinning at you.

“Don’t make fun of me.” You pouted. “I told you it’d scare me.”

“I’m not going to make fun of you. I know you’re a badass. I have seen you take out monsters that would eat those fake ones for a light snack.” Dean slung his arm around your shoulder. “You’re just afraid of plastic monsters.”

“Shut up!” You laughed as your fist missed his shoulder.

Dean smirked. “Okay it’s your pick. What next?”

You grinned and looked at all the Halloween attractions around you.

“There.” You pointed to the round wheel at the top of the park. “Dark Wheel.”

“The ferris wheel?” Dean asked skeptically. “Are you sure? There’s a bunch of cooler rides.”

With a smile you started strolling towards the ride. You flipped your hair back as you looked over your shoulder. “Sounds like a good place to finally make your move.”

You bounded across the lawn as Dean chased you through the park, your laughter following you into the dark where Dean would keep you close the rest of Halloween night.

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may 10/21/17


End file.
